


Promises.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: WW2 AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, What Have I Done, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is a Lieutenant in his kings army and Ori is a teacher of young children and together they endure love, heartbreak and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Yes this is a new obsession now because It's so wonderful and sweet....)
> 
> ((Inspired by sven-devils WW2 AU which is just fabulous.))
> 
> (((Fanart  
> Sven-devils-  
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/81769423614/ww2-era-au  
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/81981994960/i-dont-think-i-will-stop-drawing-this-au-for  
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/81874211796/i-really-enjoy-drawing-this-au-aaaa
> 
> Smudgyboo-  
> http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/post/81968067046/dwalin-always-carries-his-little-good-luck-charm  
> http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/post/81937365851/svendevilss-ww2-dwori-au
> 
> Bofurthurmore-  
> http://jimmynesbitt.co.vu/post/81960629992/i-hopped-onto-svendevils-s-ww2-au-something
> 
> I think that's it??)))

Dwalin fidgeted anxiously with his military uniform as he finished knocking on the Risson’s front door and removed his velvety cap before he tucked it under his arm as the eldest of the brothers answered the door and looked him over with a disapproving raised eyebrow.

“Can I help you Lieutenant?” Dori asked and Dwalin looked past his shoulder slightly to see the brother he was looking for standing just a few feet behind the elder gentleman.

“I-um- would like to discuss something with ye’, in private.” Dwalin stated and the elder looked at him for a moment longer before moving out of the way and inviting him in with a simple sweep of his arm.

Dwalin stepped in and nodded his head slightly to Ori who blushed slightly, they had met before of course, Dwalin was the mystery man Ori had been sneaking with around with these past few months and had set jaws slapping in rumour but they had both ignored it as it was all incorrect drivel anyway.

“Ori, go to the kitchen for a moment, please.” Dori ordered and Ori nodded once to him before walking towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder to keep Dwalin in his sight as he did until he closed the kitchen door gently behind him.

“Please sit, Lieutenant.” Dori said as he gestured to a leather chair that sat opposite an identical one which Dori was currently sitting in, Dwalin awkwardly sat in the chair opposite under the scrutiny of the grey haired man.

“What is it you wanted to discuss?” Dori asked now before Ori came back into the room carrying a solid wooden tray with a silver tea pot on and small tea cups, Ori poured the tea into the cups and handed one to his brother before passing one to Dwalin and getting to his feet as he scurried back towards the kitchen.

“Well, as ye’ might know the country is on the brink of war, and my unit will be deployed as soon as possible to the front lines so I was just wondering... I-If ye’ would consider allowing Ori to write to me while I am away.” Dwalin said awkwardly and sighed when he finished, feeling the heat of anxiety passing over him again.

Dori did not speak instead his skin changed from pale to slightly red before he breathed in deeply through his nose and out of his mouth before he rapped his knuckles over his thin lips.

“Thank you for asking Lieutenant, I will consider it.” Dori needed to say no more than that and Dwalin nodded slightly before he got to his feet and pulled back on his cap over his black silk like hair as he began walking towards the door and noticing Ori stood in the kitchen doorway, smiling and blushing brightly at him and Dwalin waved slightly before letting himself out of the house and walking back towards his house over the hill.

\----

Dwalin spooned himself behind Ori and pressed gently kisses to his pale neck as the small man began to stir and grab his glasses that were placed on the bedside table, Ori being a teacher was required to stay in the country while the others left to fight in the war, the added fact that he was practically blind without his glasses didn’t help his argument. He had spent all last night sitting up with Dwalin just talking and sharing the occasional kiss, they had never touched beyond that other than a few heated moments in dark corners with hands down one another’s trousers and Dwalin wanted to keep it that way until he was sure Ori was completely comfortable with the idea of taking their relationship a step further.

Sure enough the late night took its toll on the small man as Dwalin had to all but carry him to the bedroom and the small man was incredibly tired the next morning as Dwalin sat up on the bed and stretched before pulling on his over shirt and getting up to look at himself in the mirror and fix his dark hair by running his fingers through it and adding some wax to the already dark crop of hair, he saw that Ori was smiling sadly from the bed behind him in the reflection of the mirror and he smiled slightly himself before using a fountain pen nearby and circled the date on a nearby calendar.

_The day he was going to war._

Dwalin pulled on his brown jacket and buttoned up the gold clasps before Ori slinked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his thick torso.

“I wish I could go with you.” Ori said sadly into the strong mans muscle heavy shoulder and Dwalin smiled slightly.

“I wish I could stay here with you.” Dwalin stated as he placed his hands over Ori’s before bringing them to his lips and kissing the pale knuckles gently.

Ori stepped around the large man until he was stood directly in front of him and began fixing the tie around Dwalin’s neck along with the medals on his chest.

“Don’t beat yer gums Ori, speak to me.” Dwalin requested and Ori sighed as he straightened Dwalin’s tie before adjusting his own glasses. “I know when yer upset.”

“Dwalin,” Ori began as he moved around the room, busying himself with folding the larger mans clothes and sorting them into small piles. “Many of my colleagues say this war is not like the one of old, it is more dangerous and they say many won’t come back, and I don’t want to leave anything unresolved so if this is-”

Dwalin stopped the small man by marching across the room and cupping his cheeks gently, forcing the small man to look him in the eyes and he instantly noticed the deep brown eyes he had come to love looking into had now become filled with tears.

“Before ye’ even think of finishing that sentence, remember what we promised to one another last night.” Dwalin stated and Ori whimpered slightly.

“Never say goodbye?” Ori asked now as they had promised and spoke on a lot of topics last night.

“That’s right, and yer not gonna say it now are ye’?” Dwalin questioned as he rubbed a thumb over Ori’s cheeks and the small man shook his head gently. Dwalin then grabbed the handkerchief that Ori always left in his left pocket and wiped the small mans tear soaked cheeks with a soft smile that Ori returned slightly.

Dwalin finished his packing, pulled on his boots, tucked the small picture of Ori into his chest pocket next to his thin bible and secretly hid a silver case of cigarettes which he knew Ori did not like him smoking into his left trouser pocket.

Ori walked him to the front of the docks where he would be shipped across to the barbarian world and pressed his lips to the large mans gently, so they didn’t draw attention to themselves.

 “Promise ye’ll write?” Dwalin asked now as he began to be shoved out the way slightly by a wave of soldiers and their weeping spouses and clingy children.

“I promise.”

“Does Dori give ye’ his blessing to write to me?” Dwalin asked now as it would be crucial as when he returned he would need a good relationship with the elder brother as he was planning on proposing to the young man when he returned.

“Not really, but I’m sure he can be persuaded.” Ori replied with a reassuring smile and Dwalin returned it before pulling the small man closer to him again and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight.” Dwalin mumbled against Ori’s lips and Ori laughed wetly as tears began to trickle down his cheeks again. They had promised not to say goodbye to one another over the time of Dwalin being away and instead changing it to goodnight so they knew they would wake up and see each other again because it was a promise and Dwalin never broke his promises.

“Goodnight.” Ori replied before Dwalin lifted his bag over his shoulder and lifted their entangled hands to his lips and pressed them to the small mans knuckles, before allowing himself to be conducted onto the large ship and gazed over the side at Ori who was wiping his eyes in his handkerchief before he held it in the air as the women around him did it and began fluttering it at Dwalin.

Dwalin returned the wave with his own hand before blowing a kiss to the young man who was still firmly stood on the dock and albeit there was a pain in Dwalin’s chest he knew this is where Ori would be safest while he was away and with that image of Ori being there when he returned and for the years after it spurred something inside Dwalin that made him promise himself he would return because it would be worth it entirely.

_And Dwalin never broke his promises._

**Author's Note:**

> ((I hope this inspires you guys to make more in this AU because it is beautiful. I think I will turn this into a series... The next one being the story of how they met if you guys would like that!! I don't know anymore...))


End file.
